Decepticon Board Archive June 2029
June 14, 2029 All Hail Megatron! (Megatron) Tipsy cheering can be heard from off-frame as the spinny (*spinny spinny*) reveals, of all people, MEGATRON standing in the NCC control room, hands on hips in that "baby you know I don't mean to hurt you" pose of his. He looks pretty much exactly as he used to, nickle plating and scroll-work on the chest and everything. A little updated, perhaps, but obviously himself. "My Decepticons!" He sounds like his old self, too. That gloating, ironic four-packs-a-day voice. "We have had a victory! As you know I normally do not give addresses, but you may have many questions and it's no trouble for me to give you your answers. Relatively early in my imprisonment-of-the-flesh, which several of you suffered along with me, I found that my meat body was decaying with alarming speed. With my trusted lieutenants I left Earth to search for a solution, and a solution was found." Megatron gestures to the big screen behind him, where a file photo of Avatar appears. Avatar looks very much like Megatron with a bunch of extra stuff bolted on all over; the equivalent of a tuned-out Honda Civic with giant plastic scoops and spoilers. "Under Scourge's leadership, Snapdragon and Brawl penetrated Autobot territory on Cybertron to breach the tomb of the usurper Avatar, whose body was built up from a copy of my own. The Autobots and Avatar's loyalists were scattered, maimed or killed, and the raid successful. Meanwhile, a few of Scourge's sweeps scoured the length and breadth of the galaxy for the Ruby Heart of Krithella IV, the only crystal known to possess such unearthly purity and perfection as to be practical in the cross-techno-biological psychic transference procedure Hook proposed. As you may recall, the Heart of Krithella was stolen from Krithella IV by the Junkions, and I have sought it ever since. It is now shattered, but it served its purpose." More cheers from off-screen, and Megatron waves them off. "My Unicron-given body, although amazingly durable, is beyond our current ability to fabricate. Therefore, having rebuilt my old body from Avatar's duplicate, my mind was transferred from my failing meat body, kept in cryostasis, into this." Megatron gestures at himself. "With my cross-dimensional link to the black hole NGc-4472-X restored, I was able to threaten the energy beings who did this to us with utter annihilation; even a being of pure energy is subject to destruction by a beam of accelerated antimatter. Of course, having already transferred my mind, my body was not restored when the aliens abased themselves before me and gave back what they had taken to those of you who were 'humanised.' But so be it; it is a small sacrifice to have my soldiers returned to me." More cheering from off-screen and a very distinct "WOO KEGGER WOOO MEGATRON" from Astrotrain's echo-flex voice. Megatron waves it down with a dry smile. "And there you have it. Goole's people should not trouble us further." "Hail, MEGATRON!" someone shouts as Megatron gestures for the recording to end. *spinny spinny* Viva Revolucion!! (Frenzy) The transmission starts with a blurry, out-of-focus image of Frenzy. After a few seconds, the image sharpens to reveal the diminuitive Decepticon standing in the frost blue-metal pathway of New Crystal City. Behind him is one of the many portraits of Cyclonus littering the town. Frenzy seems to be holding a bottle of Yuengling with a big, greasy rag stuffed halfway into it. From the gleam of his red optical visor and the big grin on his lips, he looks excited. And so should you. "Decepticons!!! The Imperial twilight is, at last, totally over!! The occupation of the booh-zshwah-zee is at an end!! Our glorious leader Megatron has returned to us from the great reformatted hard-drive in the stars!!! His re-birth signals the end of the new ways and a return to the waaaaay better old ways!! Rise up, my brothers!! Rise up, my sisters!! Throw off the shackles of the purply, gravelly-voiced menaces!! Yank off the itchy beards of well-manicured oppression!! Enjoy yo' rest cycles without fear of Sweeps knockin' at yo' door, tryin' to get into yo' energon-chips! Free yo'selves from the awful emo, the terrible thoughts of uncertainty and malaise that they have brought upon us!! The occupation of those un-crazamatic, aged lookin' dudes is no more!! Tonight, I pledge dis act of violence in th' name of all Decepticons, large and small! Let this act ring through our great history as the start of the next golden age of Decepticon conquest!!! As we burn off the pink-taloned grip of our Unicron oppressors, we pledge to making the universe crumble before our will in the name of our great and totally cool leader!!" Frenzy reaches back, producing a Zippo that looks positively tiny in his hands. He opens the lid with a flick of his wrist and issues a flame from the sparking mechanism with his thumb. Leaning it over, he lights the tip of the rag hanging from the bottle he holds in his other hand. "An' now..!! Here!! Come!! The Drums!!!" Frenzy winds up and hurls the bottle at the portrait of Cyclonus, setting instantly ablaze. "All hail Megatron!!!" Frenzy cheers with a pump of his tiny fist. Blip. June 15, 2029 The Situation! (Astrotrain) Astrotrain, on screen. Looks like the top of Frenzy's head in the lower half, but that's because the triplechanger is so darned tall. "So, with things takin place, I just wanna say...right on! The boss said it right earlier, and I think I just GOTTA share it with everyone else, cause it rings true! Things are lookin good, in fact they haven't looked this good for awhile! And ya know why? Simple!" He holds up a hand and begins counting off. "One, the boss is back to his old school look. Now I mean, it's cool either way, but ya know...we got so used to that gunmetal grey look, just tell met hat dosen't strike up a bit of nostalgia in the old circuits! For the record, Boss, I can't wait to see ya transform and plaster somebody, whoever the lucky Decepticon is gonna be that gets to do that with ya!" He flexes his right hand. Hintity hint hint! "Two! The Boss is Megatron, and Starscream's still a pile of ash. How awesome is that? Three! We got Megatron and Optimus Prime is still pushin up rust spots! That two-bit imitation Rodimus is gonna purge his exhaust pipes when he sees he's gotta face down Original grade Boss on the battlefield, and I fer one want a front row seat when THAT happens! Hah!" With that, he raises both hands into the air, pumping fists. "DECEPTICONS RULE! WOOOOO!" Well somebody's in a good mood! Allegiance (Scrapper) We, the Constructicons, reaffirm and reswear our allegiance to Lord Megatron, rightful and glorious leader of the Decepticon Empire. Long may he reign during our conquest of Cybertron, Earth, and the galaxy. - Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Scrapper OOC: The others' names may or may not have been forged, if needed. Remove n es Sweepen es Rotten! (Frenzy) TO: Megatron FROM: Frenzy RE: Morale Solution Security Level: Phi (encryption by Soundwave) TEXT ONLY. TEXT ONLY. TEXT ONLY. "Hail Mighty Megatron!" "On behalf of everyone in Decepticon Central Intelligence and Medical/Science/Engineering, it is great to have you back! We have missed you. Rumble and I threw a party in your honor. We wanted to sniff powdered energon off Chimera but she was not available. We decided to just get over-energized in Hoboken, New Jersey anyway. It was awesome." "On the subject of Imperial morale, some survey should show that it has been declining prior to you resuming command. Even though it has spiked pretty awesomely since you returned, something should be done to capitalize on the spike and nurture it so we can return to being an enthusiastic bunch of giant transforming space conquerors. In times of great duress, galactic history has shown that just before the apex of any great social revitalization, the society must focus its negativity at some minority in order for the society to feel awesome about itself. Typically, that minority is pretty well-off and probably has no ill intentions to the society. However, the minority loses out because it is a minority and not part of the majority. Behold, the Sweeps!" "Now I know you may be attached to them. I guess they're pretty good at what they do. So I am proposing you not scrap them altogether -- although if you wanted to, it'd be pretty awesome. Instead, because they are a minority, we should bring them down to the lowest peg. Have them take on our menial tasks, not only to teach them humility because they're all annoying and retarded as all get out, but also for the rest of the Empire to feel good about pickin' on them and in turn feel good about themselves, so that they can more expertly aid you in conquering the universe. Also, because it is fun to pick on minorities. All hail Megatron! Frenzy out." DISCLAIMER. The views expressed herein are soley the views of Frenzy and do not reflect the views of Soundwave, Scrapper, Decepticon Central Intelligence, or Medical/Science/Engineering. Or anyone else. All hail Megatron. Sweep Solution (Blueshift) Blueshift appears on the screen in his science lab. Actually its his room with the words "SCIENCE LAB" written in pen on the wall. "Fellow Decepticons. I, your greatest scientist AND warrior have pondered upon Frenzy's truly genius proposition. But we should go further. As Megatron was restored, so shall the Sweeps! With my scientific knowledge, we shall restore the sweeps to their former forms of Insecticons and Thundercrackers!" He takes a model of a Sweep, and glues some insect legs and seeker wings onto it. "See how easy the operation is? With your permission Lord Megatron, I will proceed immediately!" This Blog is Treason! (Pitchfork) >>Two of the top sweeps, namely O-Zone, the Decepticon Sensitivity Training Specialist and Clean Sweep, the Sweep that cleans things, appear on screen<< -Hello, fellow Decepticons. I was surfing the very hip and fashionable interwe-- No one thinks you are fashionable, O-Zone. According to Pitchfork, Sweeps haven't been cool since they were Insectico-- -Anyhow, we found this treacherous weblog! By Pitchfork! My fellow Decepticons, I present to you... TREASON! And Megatron is back for a reunion tour? Seriously? Should have stayed dead and kept your cool. You went out with a bang, it was perfect. But now you're just back and leeching off of nostalgia and former glory? Come on, give it up. This is worse than the Gholithian Hypno-Demonz Fall Comeback Spring Break Annihilation Tour. A total joke. Before Megatron was cooler than a Nepsa Yeti. And now? Let's just say he's more like an EDC Exo-Suit. Negative One Out of Zero Stars." Comment posted by oz0one32 - haha yeah man megatron what a total fa- >>Transmission ends abruptly<< Shopping List (Scrapper) *** TEXT ONLY *** We will scourge this planet of human life with an array of satellites designed to intensify this sun's heat on a specific target. However MSE requires the services from Operations for the following materials: Item: Eight tons of Titanium Sources: Commercial aircraft & naval ships Spacecraft Missiles Heat exchange pipes Item: Four tons of Aluminum Sources: Automobiles, trucks, Aircraft & naval ships Cans Electrical transmission lines Various parts of buildings Item: One hundred kilograms of Palladium Sources: Electronics Nickel-Copper deposits Item: Ten kilograms of Gold Sources: Fleshling Jewelry Gold deposits Item: Energon Sources: Practically everywhere The Engineering Division thanks Operations for their assistance, as always. - The Constructicons Steal This Report (Frenzy) TO: Scrapper FROM: Frenzy RE: Acquired Material Update TEXT ONLY. TEXT ONLY. TEXT ONLY. "Recovered two private jets and a host of aeronautics electronics. Please update remaining titanium and palladium requirements. Also, Astrotrain's innards may need to be thoroughly excavated. We got rough. Swear allegiance. Frenzy out." June 16, 2029 Lottery Update (Frenzy) Frenzy appears! He looks pleased. "Uh, so.. I got ta shoot da Boss first. Th' humans are probably lookin' for a replacement boss as we speak. So, uhh.. I win th' lottery! Woohoo! Thanks for playin'! Dis definitely benefitted older Cybertronians!" New Scourge, new(ish) approach... (Scourge) (OOC) Okay, brief little comment about a change you may have noticed has occurred. The Sweep division is back (though called Huntsmen this time). This was at my request, because I do believe the Sweeps are seperate from any of the traditional divisions that are there. But not, as some in the past have made out, to make them above following orders of others. Simply put, they are not above following orders. There's a reason all of the Sweeps are rank 1 (or 2 if they really behave well and work hard) is they follow orders from anyone with authority. And you'll notice Scourge is rank 3 (this has been that way for a while, but just to draw attention to it). Could that go up? Who knows, and who really cares. Why do I not care about the ranks being low? Simple, Scourge and the Sweeps are there to serve the Empire, and while that is primarily embodied by Galvatron (or Megatron, though I will not swear allegiance Frenzy ;) ) it also means all the commanders and the like under him. Doesn't mean Scourge is suddenly your whipping mech, but if you have a need for Sweeps for something related to forwarding the Empires cause, then order (or ask if we make you shiver in fear) away. Basically I'm saying, don't look at the Sweeps as being completely seperate from everyone just cause they are now in a seperate division, look at them as being a support group for any division. And please feel free (nay encouraged) to get them included in any and all RP. And thanks to Galvatron for giving this new Scourge the chance to run the Sweeps in this crazy fashion. Scourge Sweep Leader. (And servant to the true Emporer, Marcu... erm Galvatron). Construction Project (Scrapper) A new construction site has been put up in one of the unused hangar bays in the spaceport. So far it just consists of scaffolding, but Engineering Decepticons are seen spending a lot of time there. Judging from the scaffolding, it's around three stories high so far and just as wide. The two jets and electronics that Frenzy and company stole have been towed there. June 17, 2029 Unit Mesa returning to active duty (Mesa) TEXT ONLY Unit Mesa is back on station resuming his DCI duties. Soundwave Sir, when you are availible I wish to speak to you concerning my future duties. Glory to the Empire. Return to Duty (Ramjet) Ramjet appears. Thrust's arm and a slice of cone is visible behind him, on his left, his chassis mostly cut off by the camera's angle. Ramjet speaks up, "Hail Galvatr--" but is immediately interrupted by a mumble from Thrust. "Huh?" Ramjet turns and asks. "He's .. what?" He glances to the camera, blinks slowly, and looks back to Thrust as he puts his hand over the microphone. It does little to cover his voice. "Really? But it's him, just as .. the old him?" Ramjet's optics look glazed. "I don't get it. Why would he call himself that again, when it's still him?" Thrust shifts slightly off-camera. "Oh, so it's like when Hot Rod became Rodimus, just in reverse?" Thrust's head bobs. "That's.. kind of.. dumb," Ramjet replies. Thrust's head bobs enthusiastically. "So is Starscream, Skywarp, and Thunderc-- Oh. Optimus? Oh. So.. just him?" Thrust's head nods again. "... is this another Quintesson plot? Secret invasion?" Thrust's head shakes. "And Soundwave says it's on the up-and-up?" Thrust nods again. ".. is Dirge still alive?" Thrust nods one more time. Ramjet groans. "Hhh. I can never get lucky.." Looking back to the camera, Ramjet slides his hand off the microphone. "Hail, uh, Megatron. This is Ramjet, returning from the outer rim. Mission accomplished -- we left no survivors as per orders. Retrofits for Earth-side complete and I've been cleared to return to duty. Ramjet out." Blip! June 18, 2029 Ascent (Dirge) The Decepticon logo fades off the screen, leaving blackness. The voice of Dirge rasps over the lack of image, like the narrator to a film. "Fiery the angels rose, and as they rose deep thunder rolled around their shores, indignant, burning with the fires of Orc..." Two pale yellow dots appear on the screen. Slowly the lights rise, leaving you looking at the baleful visage of Dirge. "Seekers, we have toiled far too long under the reign of the flightless. We are the strength of the Empire. We are the enactors of the Will of our Liege. Warriors of legend and the faceless dead. We are numberless and without bound. We are the life and death of our cause, and we are Legion. Shall we snivel and cower under the eyes of the Empire? Will our legacy be naught but a supporting role to ignoble battles fought only on bare rock and grave earth? Or have we the will to conquer the skies of this world and claim once again our place as the Arm of the Empire? We have. We will. And once loosed to rule the air once more, we shall fly under our ancient, forgotten banner, not as Operations. But as Aerospace." The screen abruptly cuts off. Re: Ascent (Ramjet) Ramjet appears. "Hail, Megatron!" Ramjet addresses with a fist-to-shoulder salute. "Should you permit us to unite the Wings, it would be only proper that we be guided by one of our own. I, Trooper D-56 Ramjet, nominate Majestrix Fusillade and Dirge, a several-time former Air Commander, to be considered for leadership positions. Glory to Aerospace. Glory to the Decepticons. Ramjet, out." Blip! June 19, 2029 Autobots on Charr (Scrapper) *** TEXT ONLY *** Several Autobots, including Quickswitch, Nightbeat, the Junkion Monstereo, and a few others I didn't get the names of, were caught snooping around on Charr. Luckily myself, Americon, Blueshift, and Greymalkin were able to chase them away with no significant damage to our own forces. Another victory for the Decepticons! - Scrapper June 20, 2029 Aerospace Reformation (Megatron) *spinny spinny* Megatron's stern visage appears on the screen without other fanfare. "Ramjet, your devotion and uncharacteristically unselfish suggestion has moved me. I have hereby reformed the Aerospace division in accordance with your suggestion. I expect great things from you! That is all." *spinny spinny* Shopping List Update (Ramjet) A large rucksack has been left in the care of one of the technicians working on the heat-ray. Inside is 4 kilograms of jewelry -- gold, assorted jewels and gems, and pearls. The entire contents of a single jewelry store. Technicians will report that it was Ramjet who handed it over and muttered something about "lazy, sissy Ops." June 21, 2029 Lord Struckley Chums! (Ramjet) Ramjet reports from a table on Argosy Medical while his shattered canopy is being replaced, "Lord Struckly has chummed again!" Ramjet announces, only to being given a sour face from the Decepticon mechanic off-camera. ".. I mean, Lord Chumley has struck again!" "Responding to a human transmission of Lord Chumley building a nature preserve atop an oil field in Cairo, Egypt, we attempted to force off the human and claim the preserve for ourselves. However, it turned out Lord Chumley had built the preserve into a hunting ground and we walked into his trap. Hnnh. Our forces have suffered heavy damage as Chumley's traps were dismantled. Lost contact with Americon at the beginning of the engagement and have yet to locate him. He is presumed missing in action." "However, all is not lost. True to form as of late, the Autobot Response Team has left the hunting grounds after apprehending Chumley. Exploiting this opportunity, I have dispatched the MINI-CONSTRUCTICONS to perform stealth reconnaissance in locating the best drilling spot to tap into the potential energon for Engineering's project. Also, I have asked Scrapper to dispatch a clean-up crew to scavenge the remains of the weapon emplacements Chumley had used against us. This is all! Ramjet out." Blip! June 22, 2029 Engineering Stuff (Scrapper) *** TEXT ONLY *** 1. Hook is now in charge of the satellite project. The Engineering division appreciates the hard work Operations and Aerospace has put into gathering materials. 2. Ramjet's little, ahem, 'Mini Constructicons', are to be given a quick once over to make sure they aren't carrying any robo-diseases. Those things creep me the Pit out. 3. Engineering will be looking to use the remaining traps Lord Chumley used against Cybertronian forces on his preserve to create a small covert Decepticon refueling station & barrack in order to increase our sphere of influence. Ideally this will be the first of many. 4. In accordance with the Six Lasers Over Cybertron agreement for the upcoming Olympics, Engineering will be assisting with the construction of a neutral spacebridge between here and Six Lasers with the Autobots. This is a minor but long term project. - Scrapper Cairo Collection (Fusillade) *Fusillade twips on-screen* "While on patrol around the Argosy, I came across the remainder of a search team for artifacts left behind by Chumley. Scrapper had been able to successfully withdraw, leaving Catechism and Monitor in a protracted firefight with Silverbolt and Jetfire. Fulcrum and Mesa provided support cover. After some bluffing, I had the distinct pleasure of nailing Jetfire with our lord and master, GalvaMegatron. After reminding Silverbolt with several thousand pounds of cluster bombs that yes we can be effective without our leader, we were able to retrieve Catechism. Search is still ongoing for more parts of Monitor and more of Chumley's items. I will be reporting to the repair bay for recalibration of my right shoulder servos, phew, that's one smelt of a kick from a sidearm. *flashed grin, and the feed ends* Blips (Geist) Text only Two EDC Exo-Jets made a few fly bys over NCC while most of our forces were elsewhere about the globe. I responded when sensors picked them up and flew out to investigate. I quickly frieghtned them away without time to shoot them down. The EDC likely took visual and sensor recordings. Only one identified himself as Lt. 'Beetle' Bailey. Let us not abandon NCC lest we find ourselves forced to. June 24, 2029 Mysterious Autobot (Redshift) The Decepticon logo is replaced by Redshift's file photo, accompanied by a series of image files, and a graphical waveform display of the voice-only message. Yesterday, myself and some of the Sweeps were sortied to rendevous with an Autobot shuttle that was approaching Paris. Dreadwind was there as well, but he doesn't count. The autobot's location was a military base, and they appeared to be rescueing a heavily damaged Autobot from the terran installation. Identity unknown." A short, grainy video clip is played, clearly from Redshift's POV, showing the heavily damaged Cybertronian being taken aboard the Autobot shuttle. "Myself and a Sweep were occupied dealing with autobot airborne units, chased them off, but the Autobots were successful in retrieving the target. Redshift out." June 25, 2029 Live By the River1 (Ramjet) This message is preceded by the winged Decepticon Aerospace logo. Decepticon Aerospace: Better Conquest through Aerial Superiority. The message is coded for all Command, Aerospace, the Sweeps, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. The back of a chair with Ramjet sitting in it appears, against the backround of Argosy Command. He swivels around to begin his message, "Attention, all Wings: this is Wing Leader Ramjet! Wing Commander Dirge has given me clearance to lead the wings into battle against our native enemy, the human race. For too long we have allowed their monkey-minds to think of new ways to hold off our annexing of their world. With the reunification of the wings under the Aerospace Division, we pledge our Decepticon to the dedication cause of.." Ramjet's brow crinkles in frustration. "Er," he coughs. ".. pledge our dedication to the Decepticon cause of intergalactic conquest. This world must be made to tremble in the shadows of our wingspan -- now and forever. The human uprising cannot be tolerated. A weaker species defying the collective will of the Empire is an affront to us all. With that, I present to you Operation Match Point," Ramjet's display sections off, moving to the left of the screen as a wire-frame globe of the Earth appears. Two vertical lines reach from the top and bottom of the screen to pinpoint the United Kingdom, which it then zooms into. They reach again, targeting the city of London, which then expands out into a high-resolution snapshot of its skyline and a list of data. (cont..) Live by the River 2 (Ramjet) (cont from Live by the River 1..) "This is London, the capital of the United Kingdom and its constituent country, England. Its metropolitan area is estimated at a total human population between 12 to 14 million. Research from Decepticon Central Intelligence's database indicate it is a city of quote, "economic, historical, political," and most interestingly, "emotional" importance to the native species. It will serve as the the theatre for Operation Match Point. Our mission will be to deploy with all the fury that the conquest of a thousand worlds have mustered. Key landmarks will be identified as points of interest for bombing. In the event that our curvy-if-razored CAG not be available, I have placed our Air Strike Patrol on alert to deploy its interdiction specialist. Our Intelligence leads us to believe that sufficient destruction of a key emotional site for humanity will call forth its defenders, Earth Defense Coalition. With any luck, we will force their top pilots into the open, from which we engage outright. Their topguns will be no match for our own! In crushing their own champions, humanity will be brought that much closer to bowing down and welcoming Decepticon rule." "We will deploy in two solar-cycles from this message on the Standard Galactic Day of Friday. Briefing aboard the Argosy will be administered before we deploy. To ensure this mission's success, I offer one extra token of interest. This.." Ramjet reaches out from beyond the camera and pulls into view an antique fuel stein. Its lid is crowned with a platnium tetrafighter. "..is my mug. After Starscream perished, I have claimed this relic of the late Decepticon Air Academy as my own. By holding it, I claim right to being recognised as the Empire's ace pilot! Given my proclivity for crashing any who dare oppose me in the fiefdom of clouds, I doubt any would deny my claim! To take it and the vaunted title from me, my Brothers and Sisters in Duty, you must achieve the most confirmed enemy kills of the mission. So make sure you've got the right stuff or else see to leaving a good chassis behind when I terminate your lasercore. Be smart. Be victorious! Glory to our cause! Ramjet, out." Blip! See more details in +tpinfo 644! June 27, 2029 Re: Dock Explosion (Mesa) Spinny Spinny Mesa's haggard visage appears on screen. Gumby Medics are working on him as he makes his report. Mesa manages a salute followed by "Glory to the Empire!" Mesa sits back down so that the Gumby Medics can continue their work. "As some of you know, one of our larger Energon Silos on the Docks was completely destroyed. I was on my way to meet up with Lord Megatron's group when this happened. DCI is thoroughly investigating the situation, but as near as I can tell from preliminary reports, it seems this was an act of sabotage." Mesa lets that last part hang for a bit. "Initial reports found traces of Energon Blast Charges in the remains of the silo. Unfortunately because of this act, we lost a significant amount Energon. I recommend emergency raids to attempt to replenish the amount. Since this is an act of sabotage, this puts me in the uncomfortable position to reveal that we may indeed have a traitor among us." Mesa straightens up for a moment. A deepening scowl appears on his face. "Lord Megatron, if you will it, I wish to head this investigation, I was nearly put offline by this individual, or individuals, and I want their heads. I will report more as I gather intel." Mesa gives a final salute before the screen goes black. Spinny Spinny Breakfast Of Champions, AAR: Londo (Ramjet) Text Only. "Mission success deemed mostly adequate. Engaged Earth Defense Coalition head-on while bringing London to its knees. Thrust will require extensive repairs. Wing-Leader Catechism wins the Aerospace Ace tankard for her confirmed kill of Jetfire. Wing-Leader Ramjet out." June 28, 2029 Imperial Assault Legion (Avalanche) *Spinny spinny, which is then replaced by the massive form of Avalanche.* "My comrades, it seems that Onslaught has allowed me to continue with my plans. This plan, is to gather the most powerful -ground- forces of our great empire. This, Imperial Assault Legion, or Legion, for short. I am being most pleased with his approval of this initiative. However, I am not having to print out a roster for this team. I will be setting up a campaign to test our would be candidates." "Also, this is no mere strike force. We will be called in to utterly annihilate the enemies, so don't reply if you're just out to prove yourself. All possible candidates are to be sending me a reply via my personal message center *@mail*. Then we'll begin the testing based on who has replied." *Avalanche, no Avalanche, spinny* MEMO: Security Audit (Cyclonus) <'From the desk of... CYCLONUS, Decepticon Saboteur' ('Saboteur' has been written in pen over 'Military Strategist')> Decepticons. Last night, in a gross breach of internal security, a Decepticon Jet who we presently believe to be the soldier billeted as Air Guardian, called Baffles, was murdered. His body was crudely disposed of in one of the Argosy's reactors. The security footage, including numerous redundancies, has gone missing. I have thus commissioned an internal security audit in order to determine what happened that such an amateurish crime might have succeeded. Parasite has been appointed the Inquisitor of this audit -- any who refuse to comply with his investigation will answer, personally, to /me/. Cyclonus June 29, 2029 Imperial Assault Legion (Onslaught) Avalanche has approached me concerning the possibility of establishing a dedicated ground assault force that would be used to even the odds against the most formidable Autobot units. I believe the idea has considerable merit and I therefore encourage all Decepticon infantry without prior unit commitments to join this unit so that the Autobots may receive a further lesson in the power of the forces of the Deception Empire. That is all. June 30, 2029 AAR: Encounters in Space (Ramjet) Text Only. "Deep-space scanners detected a faint transmission from Rodimus Prime to the Autobots, indicating that he had crashed in a distant starship graveyard. Scraped together a response strike force under Lord Cyclonus's command to intercept. En route, made contact with Commander Thunderwing. Engaged Autobots but we were unable to extinguish Rodimus's lasercore nor retrieve the Matrix. Lord Cyclonus will need extensive repairs. Commander Thunderwing is missing in action. Ramjet out." Category:Reports